Die Liebe ihres Lebens
by Herdra82
Summary: Hermione trifft auf die Liebe ihres Lebens, obwohl es am Anfang nicht nach einem Happy End aussieht.


Moin, moin!

Hier ist sie. Meine erste Fanfiction. Allerdings nur ein One-Shot. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. Die Charaktere gehören (fast) alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Nun aber genug der langen Vorrede.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Die Liebe ihres Lebens**

Hermione freute sich schon. Schließlich sollte es _die_ Party des Semesters werden. Sie summte fröhlich vor sich hin als sie die Tür ihres Kleiderschrankes öffnete, um mit kritischen Blicken ihre Garderobe zu betrachten. Sie wollte hübsch aussehen, aber auch nicht zu freizügig. Denn sie hatte schon von einigen Kommilitonen gehört, dass die Party auch als die „Hier-lerne-ich-die-Liebe-meines-Lebens-kennen-Party" bekannt war. Und die Liebe ihres Lebens sollte sie nicht wegen ihrer Oberweite nehmen. Ihre beste Freundin Kate würde das ganze wahrscheinlich mit einem lockeren Spruch abtun, sie jedoch nahm diese Dinge nicht so leicht.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft! Sie war fertig und die Party konnte losgehen. Das Semester mit den ganzen Klausuren war endlich vorbei. Zum Abschluss wollte sie noch einmal feiern und die angestauten Aggressionen abtanzen. Und jetzt, zum Ende ihres Studiums, wollte Hermione sich noch einmal richtig amüsieren, bevor die Examensphase begann. Das Zaubertrankstudium war nicht ganz einfach gewesen und die Abschlussprüfungen würden sie noch einmal richtig fordern. Aber mit Prof. Snape hatte sie einen Lehrer gehabt, der sie in der Schulzeit bestens auf das harte Studium vorbereitet hatte. Obwohl sie ihn damals für die harten, ungerechten Worte und abgezogenen Punkte gehasst hatte, war sie ihm heute dankbar. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte sie sich an die Schulzeit, die nun schon fünf Jahre zurück lag.

xxx

Hermione öffnete die Tür zum Foyer ihres Fachbereichs. Die Musiker gaben ihr Bestes und wurden kräftig von den Partygästen in ihrem Engagement bestätigt. Die Tanzfläche war voll mit vergnügten Studenten, die zu den heißen Rhythmen ausgelassen tanzten. Auch Kate war schon von der Musik berauscht und wirbelte über die Tanzfläche.

Als sie Hermione sah, kam sie auf sie zu. „Da bist du endlich, ich dachte, du hättest es dir anders überlegt", meinte Kate und zog sie mit sich.

„Auf keinen Fall", entgegnete Hermione. „Ich bin zwar nicht so ein Partygirl wie du, aber _die_ Party möchte ich nicht verpassen." Sie grinste schelmisch als sie hinzufügte: „Schließlich ist das die Hier-lerne-ich-die-Liebe-meines-Lebens-kennen-Party, oder etwa nicht?". Hermione und Kate stimmten ein fröhliches Gelächter an, obwohl Kate einen leichten Schatten sah, der sich über Hermiones Gesicht gelegt hatte.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Obwohl Hermione einfach alles hatte, was man sich wünschen konnte, hatte sie ihr Herz nicht öffnen können. Sie war hübsch, intelligent, attraktiv und hatte Humor. Und doch hatte sie noch niemanden gefunden, der dies an ihr schätzte. Die meisten Typen waren immer so oberflächlich und auf Äußerlichkeiten hinaus, dass man sie schon beim ersten Treffen in den Wind schießen konnte.

„Wer weiß", sagte Kate, „ich habe vorhin einen Typen gesehen, der genau auf dich zugeschnitten ist. Wenn du willst, dann suche ich ihn für dich." Hermione grinste. Sie wusste, dass jetzt wieder einer dieser Kupplungsversuche kommen würde. Und wie bei jedem dieser Versuche antwortete sie: „Lass mal gut sein, Kate, ich lasse mich schon von dem richtigen Mann finden." Beide lachten sich an und der Schatten auf Hermiones Gesicht verschwand. Sie hatte beschlossen, diese Party zu genießen, egal ob sie hier die Liebe ihres Lebens finden würde oder nicht.

Gemeinsam mit Kate hatte sie so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie tanzten ausgelassen zur Musik und schäkerten mit den Kommilitonen aus ihrem Kurs „Zur Verwendung von Nachtschattengewächsen in der Heilkunde – damals und heute".

Ein Kommilitone erzählte gerade wieder eine Anekdote über den Professor, der eine Kapazität auf seinem Gebiet war. Neben der Wissensvermittlung verstand er es, die Aufmerksamkeit der Studenten auf sich zu ziehen und sie mit seinen Worten zu fesseln. Jede seiner Vorlesungen war ein Ereignis, das man nicht verpassen wollte. Hermione dachte daran, dass selbst Neville bei diesem Professor den Stoff verstanden hätte. Sie lächelte und erinnerte sich, dass Prof. Snape das nicht geschafft hatte. Seine Zaubertrankstunden waren die schlimmsten Stunden, die man haben konnte. Selbst die Slytherins fühlten sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, obwohl Prof. Snape ihr Hauslehrer war.

„Wenn du in deinen Vorlesungen auch so träumst, dann frage ich mich, wie du es so weit geschafft hast", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Hermione. Sie erstarrte. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, sie verband damit Erinnerungen, jedoch lag etwas in ihr, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Sie drehte sich um und blinzelte den Mann an, der jetzt vor ihr stand.

„Deinen Sarkasmus hast du wohl nicht verloren, Malfoy!", entgegnete sie schnippisch. _‚Das kann ich auch'_, dachte Hermione. Laut sagte sie: „Du hast dich wohl in der Tür geirrt. Das St. Mungos ist ein paar Straßen weiter."

„Granger, Granger", Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich nicht verändert. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Gestattest du mir noch einen zweiten Blick, damit ich mich davon überzeugen kann?"

Hermione öffnete gerade den Mund, um eine Malfoy-gerechte Antwort zu geben, als etwas geschah, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte. Draco lächelte sie an. Es war ein echtes, warmes Lächeln, das sich nicht nur um seine Lippen spielte, sondern auch in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Diese ihr unbekannte Mimik sorgte für Verwirrung auf Hermiones Seite. _‚Meint er dieses Lächeln ernst oder ist er zu einem noch besseren Schauspieler geworden.'_

„Wie ich sehe hat dich mein Anblick so erschüttert, dass du noch nicht einmal antworten kannst." Draco war wie früher von sich selbst sehr überzeugt. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Wenn Hermione doch bloß deuten könnte was.

„Ein lächelnder Malfoy ist auch nicht gerade das, was man bei einer Begegnung nach fünf Jahren erwartet. Ich hätte erwartet, dass von dir nur beleidigende Worte kommen können. Schließlich ist ein Schlammblut es nicht wert, dass man mit ihm wie mit einem normalen Menschen spricht." Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

‚_Ein lächelnder Malfoy! Oh, mein Gott! Was passiert hier?' _

„Hermione, sprich nicht mit so harten Worten. Das ist die Meinung meines Vaters …", fing Draco an. Doch Hermione unterbrach ihn. „Deines Vaters! Du warst doch derjenige, der mich mit diesen Wörtern beleidigt hat. Du warst doch derjenige, der mich gedemütigt hat, der mir das Gefühl gab, dass ich kein richtiger Mensch bin. Du warst derjenige, nicht dein Vater!" Am Anfang war Hermiones Stimme nur ein heiseres Flüstern, doch je weiter sie sprach desto hysterischer wurde sie. Zum Schluss sah sie ihn mit zornerfüllten Augen an.

‚_Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht hier aufzutauchen.'_

Die Studenten in ihrer Nähe verstummten in ihrer Unterhaltung und sahen Hermione an. So kannte man sie gar nicht. Was war dort nur los?

Hermione drehte sich um und lief dem Eingang entgegen. Kate folgte ihr. Am Eingang holte sie Hermione ein und hielt sie zurück. „Bitte, lass mich allein", rief Hermione und lief hinaus. Kate wusste, dass man Hermione in solch einer Situation besser alleine ließ, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte und kehrte somit zu ihren Kommilitonen zurück.

Draco betrachtete die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits konnte er sie verstehen. Er war all die Jahre gemein zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt, ohne auch nur einmal daran zu denken, was das für sie bedeutete. Und jetzt tauchte er plötzlich vor ihr auf. _‚Da ist doch klar, dass sie mir nicht glaubt. Ich bin aber auch ein großes Rindvieh.' _Und doch gab es da einen Moment, einen Moment der Hoffnung. In diesem Moment hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass sie ihn verstehen und ihm verzeihen würde. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Situation eine Chance für sie beide war. Schließlich schwang etwas wie Komik in ihren harten Worten mit. _‚Und dann habe ich den Fehler gemacht und von meinem Vater angefangen …'_

Die neugierige Kate versuchte, Draco mit in den Kreis der Studenten einzubeziehen, doch Draco lehnte ab. Er _musste_ seinen Fehler bei Hermione wieder gut machen. Er hatte schon zu viele Fehler begangen. Diesmal wollte er es richtig machen. Er setzte seinen Weg nach draußen fort, wohl wissend, dass er Hermione dort finden würde.

In der Tiefe der Dunkelheit konnte er sie nur schwer erkennen. Doch sein Gefühl führte ihn zu ihr. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sie. Ihr wohlgeformter Körper, das haselnussbraune Haar, das in Locken auf ihren Rücken fiel. _‚Sie ist so wunderschön. Und ich Idiot hab von Anfang an alles falsch gemacht.'_ Langsam näherte er sich Hermione.

„Was willst du?", fragte Hermione ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie ahnte, dass Draco sich näherte. Er machte einige Schritte vor, um in ihre Nähe zu kommen.

„Nur mit dir reden. Bitte lass mich dir alles erklären." Draco wartete, doch er wurde nicht von Hermione unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dir schlimme Sachen angetan. Ich will mich auch gar nicht herausreden, dass mir mein Vater das alles gesagt hat. Am Anfang hielt ich ihn für den Größten und Tollsten, der alles weiß und richtig macht. Später war ich nur noch selber schuld. Ich war alt genug über die Dinge nachzudenken, die mir mein Vater vorgeredet hat. Doch ich tat es nicht. Es mag vielleicht unglaublich klingen, aber ich hatte Angst. Angst vor meinem Vater. Angst, dass er mir etwas antun könnte, wenn ich mich gegen ihn stellen würde. Am Anfang machte es mir Spaß, dich zu hänseln, doch später tat ich es nur noch, um meinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Die jahrelange Erziehung meines Vaters hat sich bemerkbar gemacht. Und dann kam der Tag, der mein Leben verändern sollte. Mein Vater kam nach Azkaban. Endlich waren meine Mutter und ich frei. Endlich konnten wir eine eigene Meinung haben und uns am Leben erfreuen. Doch es war nicht einfach, damit klar zu kommen. Wieder merkte ich, dass mich die kalte Hand meines Vaters immer noch umklammerte. Ich konnte nicht einfach aufhören, dich zu beleidigen. Es war schließlich die einzige Verbindung, dich ich zu dir aufgebaut hatte und die ich auch halten konnte. Dann kam der Tag der Abschlussfeier. Der Tag, an dem ich dich das letzte Mal sah – bis heute. Und ab da wurde mir klar, dass ich mein Leben jetzt selbst in der Hand hatte. Ich war befreit von den Fesseln, die mein Vater mir umgelegt hatte. Frei, selbst zu entscheiden, was aus mir werden soll. Und diese Freiheit nutzte ich. Ich beschloss, ein anderer Mensch zu werden. Und als dieser stehe ich heute vor dir."

Draco stoppte, sich nicht sicher, ob Hermione ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. Er näherte sich ihr bis auf ein paar Zentimeter und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Hermione."

Hermione drehte sich um und sah Draco an. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. „Draco … ich", stotterte sie. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich … es … es tut mit leid. Es tut mit leid, dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet dich wieder zu sehen. Du hast mir damals so wehgetan. Ich hasste dich, machte dich verantwortlich. Und als du dann vorhin von deinem Vater anfingst, kamen all diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen wieder hoch."

Hermione trat näher an Draco heran. Er wischte ihr mit seinem Finger langsam die Tränen aus dem nassen Gesicht. Seine halblangen blonden Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und umrahmten seine schiefergrauen Augen. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Hermiones Augen versanken in seinen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass in Dracos Stimme jetzt die Sanftheit lag, die sich auch in seinen Zügen widerspiegelte. Die Härte und Bitterkeit waren verschwunden und machten einer Freundlichkeit Platz, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Lass uns einen neuen Anfang versuchen." Draco zog Hermione in seine Arme. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Sie spürte seine starken Arme um ihren Körper, fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in der Dunkelheit. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, um in einem Kuss zu versinken, öffnete sie ihr Herz für die Liebe ihres Lebens.

Ende

So, dass war's auch schon. Ist halt nur ein One-Shot. Wie hat's euch gefallen? Für ein kleines Review wäre ich sehr dankbar.

Viele Grüße,

Herdra82


End file.
